vorel_vur_korthfandomcom-20200214-history
Nannan Forest
DAY & NIGHT Nannan Forest is a massive expanse of green in the middle of VVK. The forest is relatively safe during the day, bar a few owlbear incidents. It's a whole different story at night. If there is not some sort of protection or shelter during nights stayed here, you are highly likely to experience some sort of event or attack during the night. Camping here is dangerous, and everyone recommends you don't spend nights in this forest. During the day, the forest is calm and peaceful, plentiful and bountiful. Foraging is relatively easy, hunting is bountiful, and the ease of the forest is a welcoming feeling. Once night falls, the dangers awaken. The forest shifts, clearing any trails that might have been made, causing any that stayed overnight to become lost. Monsters and creatures come out, looking for prey. The closer it is to the full moon, the more danger there is. Safety can only come from being welcome by any of the roaming tribes or native races within this forest and earning their blessing. TRIBES The Clan of Tooth and Claw Leader: Unknown A relatively trustworthy group of Werewolves who have fought off their bloodlust and instead live together, hunting together, and accepting their life as a nomadic group in the Nannan Forest. They treat the Forest as a home and a maternal force, referring to the forest as She Who Gives, and the relationship between the provisions of the forest and the Clan "returning to her" upon their death. All were born as Lycanthropes and generally control their transformations. Upon a Full Moon, the entire clan changes and hunts through the forest for prey. They will never welcome guests during the Full Moon for fear of spreading their curse. The Prophets of Nannan Leader: Unknown While not entirely prophetic in the sense of clairvoyance, the Prophets of Nannan are a group of Moon Elves who lives in the Nannan Forest in a Temple that only they can access. To be welcomed to this Temple means you are a Friend of the Prophets and have gained their favor. This is the safest location to be during the nighttime, and those who are lost with a good heart will be taken to the Temple to avoid the Clan of Tooth and Claw's Full Moon transformation. The Hidden Ones Leader: Pylolial, of the Winds There is a hidden tribe of Firbolg in Nannan Forest. They are caretakers, warm to the beasts and plants, and a little distant to all those who do not belong in the Forest. Their magic keeps them hidden, and no one has seen their tribe's location. They will appear to those who make poor choices in the forest - not putting out campfires, tearing down trees, harming the environment - and ask them politely to leave. They will use their strength and magic to fend off enemies of the spirit of the forest. They have no fear of the Clan, for they remain hidden during the nights. FACTIONS WARDENS OF THE WOODS HQ: Nannan Forest Leader: T'ria Moonspeaker These are the Protectors of the forests and the enemies of those who threaten nature. Usually unseen unless they see a threat, the Wardens exist in the woods and are a collection of elves, dryads, satyrs, firbolgs and others who will punish those who hurt the forests of Vorel Vur Korth. Their leader, a Moon Elf named T'ria Moonspeaker, does not fraternize with those who do not belong in the forests, and will act as though all those who are "Prisoners of Civilization" are disgusting in their ways. To make enemies of the Wardens of the Woods is to almost ensure that you will never be welcome in the woodlands of VVK ever again, or face threat of pain or even death. They are entirely neutral to the outcomes of outsiders in these woods. If you are being attacked by a pack of wolves, it's fittest of the survival. However, if you cause any unnatural harm to the forest, you will be marked. If marked, you must prove yourself to the Wardens that you mean no harm to remove the mark. But Moonspeaker will never speak to any Outsider, let alone a Marked, who she would rather kill on sight. Her Vassal will instead carry out all dealings with Marked. [[FACTIONS & ORGANIZATIONS|'THE COLLECTIVE']] HQ: Nannan Island Tower Leader: Unknown The Collective is a faction of secretive people, both Natives and Outsiders, who are spellcasters that have been recruited for the purposes of preserving all knowledge and information in one place that will be protected against whatever forces happen outside their tower. They are located in the Nannan Island Tower, dedicated to discovery and research and magic, and the pursuit of this knowledge is the most noble, holy pursuit in their eyes. They are very secluded and very secretive, but their Archivists can be seen gathering knowledge and magical items from around the region, sometimes asking others for assistance in securing an ancient piece of text, a dangerous secret, or researching unknown lands and races and species. Due to the powerful magic and artifacts that reside in their tower, there is strong magic protecting any trespassers from reaching the tower. You cannot portal in via magical means, and the waters around it seem to be an anti-magic zone to prevent any magic from threatening the tower. Strong forcefields and barriers prevent anyone from making their way onto the island - the way on and off is a strongly guarded secret amongst those in The Collective, and members of this organization would rather die than put the knowledge on the island at risk. Some people whisper rumours that the ancient dragon Corinth, responsible for the wars of old and the fragile veil between the realms, is either a source of inspiration for The Collective...or something more.Category:Locations